A Letter in Blood
by Just an Angel of Death
Summary: What's it like to love someone who loves another person? I'm not going to really say anything. I mean it's just one chapter, it won't take that long to find out for yourself. Anyways, R&R ? Fax. Now a two-shot. Warning: Character Death.
1. Fang

**So, I'm back(: I told you I would be writing oneshots . . . so here we go .**

**Disclaimer- Jad no own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

><p>I was sitting at the local Starbucks, sipping a refreshing iced coffee, when I saw <em>her.<em> The love of my life. The girl who saved the world. The member of my ex-family who had my heart forever. Two years ago, the flock all went separate ways. Everyone left before I could tell Max I loved her without her running away.

Standing up, I was about to make my way over to her, when I noticed she wasn't alone. Holding her hand was another guy. Memories of the reason why she left me flooded my mind. I remembered when I found out about her seeing Sam, aka the wiener, again. Hate boiled inside of me. She had no problem dating some pathetic human, but she couldn't stand one kiss from me. I couldn't take the two-love birds, so I moved into my own apartment one day.

Some part of me always hoped she would come back to me. A fiber of me dreamed she would love me back. The little fragment of me wished I could someday call her my own and kiss her until we were both gasping for air. But that piece of me suddenly disappeared. A wave of depression took over me, and I couldn't stand it anymore.

I ran home, tears clouding my vision. No. I wouldn't cry. A pale, sullen face looked at me. Two black eyes were swimming with pain and sorrow. Two eyes that would never see again. I decided right then and there, looking at my reflection, that this would end.

The cool blade never looked so appealing.

In one swift motion, the blade swept across my wrist. Blood trickled everywhere, tainting the innocent, white floors. Grabbing a pen, I began to write my last words.

_Max,_

_This is for you. This is for your dazzling smile, your windblown hair, your glimmering eyes, and your pure heart I could never have._

_I love you. I love you so much more than you could imagine. But you will never feel the same. You stole my heart and left it fall. _

_You're in love. But not with me. You love another man. Someone who didn't calm you down when you trapped in vile dog cages. Someone who didn't hug you and wipe away your tears when your only father-figured disappeared. Someone who didn't help you raise and care for multiple bird children. Someone who didn't help you save the world. Someone who didn't love you from the very beginning. _

_I hope he's worth it all Max. I know he's a good man. Because you deserve the best, and God will make sure that he's right for you. He has a funny way of working things out._

_The kids all have caring families now. You have a boyfriend who loves you. I, I might not have you. But, I still get to see you happy. That's all that matters. Even if I'm not the one sharing kisses with you on starry nights. Even if I'm not the one you couldn't live without. I know that your life turned out great, so what else could I ask for?_

_Don't worry about me. Those 18 years I spent alone are almost gone know. Soon, the pain will be gone forever. I won't have to feel my heart burst for much longer. My breath is slowly leaving me, and in a couple minutes I will never have to face the bitter world anymore._

_At least I get to spend my last moments of Earth talking to you. Even if you won't hear me. I know you saw me at Starbucks, but you probably didn't remember me. But I never forgot you. Even when I'm in the skies higher than we could ever fly in a little, I won't forget you. I will watch over you and protect you from harms way. _

_Soon, I'm going to fly with the angels. Soon, I can shake hands with God. Soon, I'm going to join the stars. Soon. _

_I don't think there's much blood left. My heart is slowing down. I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open. But I need to finish my letter before I can finally leave the agony and torture._

_Promise me you will always be happy. Promise me you won't make anymore stupid mistakes. Don't runaway from this man like you did to me._

_I just wish that I could see your face before my eyes close for good. I only saw a glimpse of you before. But I guess that's all I'm going to get._

_Goodbye Maximum Ride._

_I will always love you, _

_Fang._

I smiled as I finished my letter, the crimson writing staring up at me. Right then, the bathroom door opened.

The girl I loved ran in, and I saw her worried eyes before darkness finally consumed me.

* * *

><p><strong>So ? Love it ? Hate it ? Review it !<strong>

**I'm serious you better review this. Unless you want to wake up in Alaska, in a ditch, with no mankind, and only a rock named Pablito as company.**

**Did anyone get the ending about the letter ? I'm just curious .**

**If you have any ideas, just pm me . Oh, and I need a beta too . Anyone up for it ?**

**~Jad .**


	2. Max

**I'm alive! I finally got off my lazy butt and wrote this, since a lot of you asked for Max's POV, here it is! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've had a busy, hectic, and disturbing summer.**

**I was just recently diagnosed with an extreme case of depression. No, I'm not suicidal like many people asked, but it has cause a lack of appetite, and I'm becoming anorexic. Most of the time I have to force my self to eat, but I normally throw it up. I'm lightheaded and dizzy all the time. Oh, and my doctor won't even give me anti-depressentants. :l**

**Anyways, I feel much better after writing this chapter :DDDDDDD**

**If you find any mistakes, let me know. I still need that beta. **

**I guess I should shut up and get on with the story(:**

**~Disclaimer- Last time I checked, I'm an unknown girl, not a famous male author.**

* * *

><p>I mentally sighed, wishing I were anywhere else. Sitting across from me holding my hand, was my date for the night. Devin I think? It didn't matter. He wasn't <em>Fang. <em>I miss him so much. Yeah, yeah I know. I'm the one who rejected him. And I regret that more than anything else, but the voice told me to. He said that I couldn't get sidetracked; I had a world to save. I figured if I waited 'til the world was far from harm's grasp, then we could be. But when Itex took its last breath, Fang didn't seem like he wanted me anymore.

He gave up on me. He got over his little crush. That's all I was, all I ever would be.

If he moved on, why couldn't I? I started dating a little bit here and there, but I never felt anything. I wanted -no _needed_- Fang by my side, caressing my hand. All I had left was a distant memory, a soon to be lost impression, floating on the breeze, slowly slipping out of my reach forever.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blur of black. Hope sprouted within me. Turning my head, the man I _love _run out the slightly crooked door, into the chilly autumn afternoon. Without a second glance, my hands were ripped out of cold clutches, and I ran after him.

Up above, the sun began to disappear, and the inky clouds acted as a misty veil. I should have known then it was a sign. A sign that my world was about to be consumed by the darkness, my light would be out forever. It was an intimation that me, the invincible _Maximum Ride_, would soon a trifling name, unspoken throughout memories long forgotten.

I followed the hazy character through a small town, its houses towering and somber. Imitating his every step, we ran into dismal home. By the time I entered, he had eluded my line of vision. I _needed_ to find him, for there was a ghastly feeling crawling in me.

Cautiously, I made my way upstairs, where a faintly sobbing reached my ears. To my left, was an open door leading into a cramped bathroom where a body laid on the floor. _Fang. _My vision began to blur as I saw the crimson liquid pooling from his wrists and a tainted knife next to him.

His ebony eyes locked with mine for a fleeting moment, and a ghost of a smile played on his paled lips for one last time. The tears gushed from my eyes as I felt his non-existent pulse. He was gone.

It was then I noticed the paper; it's scarlet lettering mocking me. The tears came even faster, if possible, when I noticed no pen and discovered the disturbing truth of the ink. By the time I finished the letter, I could no longer see, for the tears obscured everything.

How could he be so stupid? I did love him! I didn't love any other man!

I was never happy without him; it was all an act!

Why couldn't you see I needed you? I will always hear you. I could never forget you.

How can I promise I'll be happy if you not walking this Earth? How can I be anything if you're dancing with the angels?

I love you, Fang. I always have, even if my naive self couldn't identify that blissful sensation in the beginning.

Suddenly, the pain crashed down on my like a tidal wave all at once. My throat was constricting, my palms sweaty and shaking, my body swaying, but I couldn't feel a thing.

It was as if I were a ghost, watching my body slowly collapsing from the inside. I saw my ghostly white hand reach for the knife by my feet. In slow motion, I glimpsed it penetrate where my heart used to be.

It was ripped out as soon as I perceived Fang's lifeless body.

I felt nothing as my soon-to-be-corpse crashed on the floor, next to my love, the tears and blood fusing together to form a disconsolate concoction.

I'm coming Fang; we will be together again soon. We can watch over the Earth, hand in hand, protecting it like we were created to do.

I love you.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but its the best I was going to do.<strong>

**Anyways, review? I really don't think you want to wake up alone with only a rock as a friend. That doesn't sound fun, in my opinion. So . . REVIEW. Please? :3 Just click that little button right down there. Right there. I know you see it. Unless your Iggy, but your not. So ha. **

**Oh, one more thing. Can anyone find the hidden message? If you do, I'll give you imaginary cookies and dedicate my next one-shot to you :DD**

**~Jad .**


End file.
